


Strap Your Hands Cross My Engines

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Baby Cris, mechanic!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: Leo is a mechanic. Cristiano is a professional sugar baby who gets on Leo's nerves while Leo fixes his car one night. But he makes it up to Leo, in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you follow my [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com) you probably know that I've been talking about a mechanic!Leo AU for quite some time now. Well, I finally got around to writing it! After I saw [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e83510ac3a5307e3642107908b31154b/tumblr_og4xrd5l7G1uqdbpso1_540.jpg) picture of Leo I couldn't resist. It's pretty much just porn - neither of them are footballers in this. Cris is technically in a relationship but it's a sugar daddy/sugar baby thing. I'll still warn for infidelity, though. Also Leo comes on very strong in the beginning so warning for that, as well. There will be three chapters of this - a second one finishing the sex scene and then a fun romantic little epilogue. Title is from the Bruce Springsteen song "Born to Run".
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading, I appreciate every single one of you!

The guy was pretty, Leo had to give him that.

He was also incredibly annoying.

"This is bullshit. What is taking so long? I'm already late for my date," the guy - Cristiano or something - huffed, folding his arms over his chest. He looked like a huge brat, standing there pouting and whining while Leo fixed his absurdly expensive car. Leo wanted to shove a greasy car rag in his mouth to shut him up.

Leo wanted to shove a lot of other things into that petulant mouth too. His pink lips looked shiny, like he was wearing lipgloss or something, and Leo let his gaze linger on them before responding to the pretty boy's complaints.

"These new cars are complicated. They take longer to fix. I'm moving as fast as I can," he explained, rolling his eyes when Cristiano scoffed.

"It can't be that complicated. It's my first anniversary, my husband is waiting for me at a very exclusive restaurant," he said haughtily. Leo rolled his eyes again as he bent back down and resumed repairing the car. Leo could only imagine this whiny brat's husband - probably some wrinkled old fool who didn't mind spending a bunch of money in exchange for blowjobs on tap. Leo couldn't imagine this guy was highly educated judging by the way he spoke, and his overabundance of tacky jewelry told Leo he hadn't been wealthy for very long. Leo specialized in high-dollar sports cars and he knew what 'old money' looked like. This guy had nouveau riche written all over him. Leo could barely imagine being married to something so ill tempered and whiny - though he was sure the brat was sweet as pie when he was around his sugar daddy.

Whiny as the guy was, he did have a tight, firm little ass - which Leo took a moment to admire when he turned around to pace near the car. The black jeans he was wearing looked absolutely painted on, hugging his long legs and making his thighs look incredible. His body was top notch, Leo could see that through his sheer black shirt, his abs looking like they were sculpted by an artist. He guessed he could understand why some old rich guy would put up with a shitty attitude to have that fit, gorgeous body in his bed. And Leo had seen enough sugar babies come through his garage to know that was part of the deal - look extra good and daddy will be extra generous when opening his wallet.

He scoffed down at the engine of the car. It was probably nice work if you could get it. Leo couldn't relate - he was one of the unlucky bastards who actually had to work for a living.

"What is taking so long?!" Cristiano asked, throwing his hands in in annoyance. Leo clenched his jaw, setting his wrench down carefully so he didn't throw it.

"I'm doing the best I can. You're welcome to have some coffee in the lobby while you wait," he said, struggling to keep his voice measured and polite. The pretty boy seemed intent on testing the limits of Leo's patience, however, marching up to him and stomping his foot like a child.

"I want my car fixed now! You're supposed to be a professional mechanic, aren't you? Are you an idiot or something?" Cristiano asked harshly. His voice was whiny and grating to Leo's ears, sounding like a spoiled toddler throwing a tantrum. Self control finally snapping, Leo picked up his wrench and threw it across the room where it landed on the concrete floor with a loud clatter. Cristiano took a step back, looking shocked and a bit nervous, his eyes wide and dark. There was something else in his eyes too, just below the surface - excitement, maybe. It piqued Leo's interest.

"Listen, pretty boy. I'm a mechanic, not a magician. I'll get your car fixed when I get it fixed and in the meantime, you're going to wait right here and you're going to keep your fucking mouth shut," he said, voice deadly calm as he advanced on Cristiano. Despite their size difference, the other man started backing up, eyes flitting around the room nervously - it was late at night and no one was here but them. Leo didn't usually work so late, but Cristiano had offered him twice his normal rate to get his car towed and repaired after it had broken down on the highway, and the offer was too tempting to turn down. But it meant that he'd been stuck in the garage alone with a whiny impatient brat - something he'd been regretting until this moment. He forced Cristiano backward, until the other man's back bumped against a metal workbench, then stepped forward until their bodies were flush. Annoying as he was, Cristiano was undeniably gorgeous, and Leo was dying to see that whiny mouth stretched around his cock. At least then he wouldn't have to listen to Cristiano bitch anymore.

Besides, it had been way too long since he'd gotten a blowjob.

"You - I - you can't talk to me like that!" Cristiano insisted, staring down at Leo with wide eyes. Leo doubted anyone had ever actually stood up to him before like this, especially not someone who was 'beneath' him - like his mechanic. But Leo had a thriving business and was the best at what he did, and that afforded him certain luxuries - like the ability to put a rude, obnoxious brat like Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro in his place.

"Yeah, actually, I can. You've been an asshole to me since the second you walked into my garage and I've had enough. You can't go around treating people like shit just because you fucked your way into money," Leo hissed. Cristiano's mouth dropped open in shock and he sputtered indignantly, squirming against the table as Leo stared up at him through his lashes. He didn't really need to ask if Cristiano was as affected by this as he was - the blush on his face and the hard bulge pressing into his belly told him everything he needed to know.

"I did no-" he started, but Leo just waved a hand and cut him off.

"How old is your husband? 70? 75?" he asked. Cristiano blushed even harder, managing to look embarrassed and offended at the same time. "He gets that tight little ass of yours in exchange for putting up with your bullshit. So if you're going to stand here and be obnoxious, I expect something out of it too," Leo said quietly, watching Cristiano flush a deep red and lick those shiny lips.

"You - you're crazy. Get off of me," Cristiano whined, putting his hands on Leo's shoulders. He just held them there, not trying to push him away, Leo noted, but rather sliding them down to feel at Leo's body. Like he was testing something, possibly trying to feel how fit Leo was through his shirt. Those big warm hands slid up under his t-shirt, fingers tracing the bumps and ridges of his abs, sending a shiver through Leo that started in his belly and traveled all the way down to his toes. Smirking, Leo grabbed at Cristiano's ass, squeezing it curiously. While a bit on the small side for Leo's liking, it was just as firm as it looked, round and tight and perky under his fingers. Cristiano's mouth dropped open in shock, but he didn't try to pull away - just the opposite, Leo noted, he pushed that cute little ass back eagerly toward Leo's hands while he explored Leo's body.

"Then push me away. You're bigger than I am - shove me off if you don't want it," Leo goaded. Cristiano's head fell forward, his face buried in Leo's silky dark hair as he whined softly, pulling Leo's body against his and groping at his ass. "You want it," Leo mumbled under his breath. Cristiano heard him, nodding and sliding his hands forward to tug Leo's belt open. "I bet you're tired of your sugar daddy's limp wrinkled dick, aren't you, baby?"

Cristiano just let out a soft 'mmm' and nuzzled Leo's hair, slowly kissing his way down his stubbly cheek until he reached Leo's neck. Leo moaned softly, feeling that mouth sucking a mark into his pale skin, deftly undoing Cris' tight jeans and peeling them down over his ass. He had on the tightest, tiniest pair of blue boxer briefs Leo had ever seen, his cock straining against the soft azure fabric, a little wet spot forming where his rigid length was dripping with arousal. He didn't touch it yet, just slid his hand up into those dark curls and pushed. Amazingly, Cristiano sank to his knees without resistance, eagerly undoing his jeans and tugging them down along with his underwear. Leo could see Cristiano's eyes widen and darken, then felt a warm little tongue against his cock, lapping at the round bulbous head of it.

Leo couldn't help but tease him a bit. "I bet it's been a while since you sucked on a cock that could get this hard, isn't it?" he asked in a raspy voice, putting a finger under Cristiano's chin and tilting his face up a bit. He grabbed the base of his cock and guided it into that pink pouting mouth, eyelashes fluttering at the feel of a warm set of lips engulfing him bit by bit. Cristiano moaned around him, giving a tiny nod as he sucked hungrily at Leo's length - it was so arousing that Leo had to shut his eyes for a moment to keep from coming on the spot. He just held the back of Cristiano's head, fingers rubbing at that short hair restlessly as the other man's mouth started to move up and down his length. Cristiano clearly knew what he was doing, tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock, massaging it as he sucked hungrily and engulfed more and more of his cock until his nose was bumping against Leo's abdomen.

"Fuck," Leo swore under his breath, gripping the nape of Cristiano's neck and pushing, encouraging the other man to bob his head faster. Cris was surprisingly obedient, mouth sliding up and down at a faster pace, his eyes flitting upward to gaze at Leo hotly. "Fuck, you're good at that," Leo mumbled. Cristiano shifted on his knees, seemingly preening at the praise and bobbing his head even faster now, swallowing Leo's cock all the way down his throat. Fingers trembling a bit, Leo grabbed at the black hair and tugged, head falling back, mouth open in pleasure as his cock was engulfed. He could feel Cristiano's throat constrict as he choked a bit, but the other man just continued on unabated, deep throating Leo hungrily. One hand reached up to tug fretfully at his own hair, mussing the dark strands as he bit his lip to keep himself from coming.

It felt incredible. Easily the best blowjob Leo had ever gotten.

But Leo had other plans.

"Stop, baby, stop," he groaned, guiding Cris off him with a soft sigh. "I want to fuck you," he blurted out shamelessly, cupping Cristiano's face. "Call your sugar daddy and tell him you can't come tonight. Make something up, I don't care."

Cristiano nodded. Leo licked his lips and continued speaking. "You're coming home with me tonight."


End file.
